


Decoy

by brennivin



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Clones, Established Relationship, Group Sex, Other, Technology, Yearning, three of them!!!!, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Midas is left all alone with his office painfully bored and, missing his boyfriend, starts to have some resourceful ideas.
Relationships: Meowscles/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Decoy

Today had been a lonely day.

When he had emerged from his quarters to go about his duties, the first thing that had clued him into what kind of day this would be was a huge stack of paperwork being dumped on his desk.

The following few hours after that had been gruelling. On the field, Midas had no trouble focusing. This didn’t translate to paperwork. Reading thick booklets and signing them on every single page was a torturous task.

Immediately after finishing the stack of papers, he had headed to the headquarters meeting room with a long sigh.

The meeting had dragged on for longer than it should have, and it wasn’t as if any elements of TNTina’s presentation on grenade safety were thrilling enough to justify this. She was a valuable member of the team, but when it came to public speaking she was hopeless. There was strong evidence to suggest that between herself and her entire henchman squad there might be enough matter to create one full-sized human brain. Still, Midas wouldn’t want to give them too much credit.

He had dragged himself out of the meeting to the break room in order to take his lunch.

Now, he sat by himself with a plate full of flopper pasta salad. The meal wasn’t anything special, and his day had been miserable enough that he was losing his appetite.

As the door suddenly swung open he was relieved to finally see Meowscles.

“Oh. There you are. Why were you not at the meeting?” He asked, immediately self-conscious of how tired his voice sounded – this was the first time he’d spoken all day.

The cat mewed at him and signed, explaining through his gestures that he’d been exercising rigorously all morning.

Since he and Meowscles were as close as they were, he naturally had learned to interpret sign language in order to communicate more effectively.

“Impressive. You must be tired.” He praised his loyal companion, petting him on the head.

The large, muscular feline dropped to his knees next to his loving owner. He purred at his touch, and loyally waited for his lunch as Midas dug around in his lunch cooler-bag.

As he opened his lunch box and revealed the small fry inside, Meowscles started to make needy little sounds. He fed him one fish at a time, eating with him and petting him between passes.

After such a miserable and no-good day, getting to interact with his boyfriend was a real treat. It was on days like this that he really appreciated the other’s company.

Still, once lunch was done Meowscles had duties to attend to. They couldn’t just spend the rest of the day fawning over each other. He watched him leave, more than a little bit disappointed. His patrol today was taking him out onto the island, and he wouldn’t be back until a couple of days later.

Meanwhile, Midas was supposedly scheduled to provide radio support for one of Maya’s missions. At least this would be somewhat interesting.

Yet, by some cruelly comedic twist of fate he arrived at the communications office to find that Tina was already on duty.

“Oh, don’t worry about doing this grunt work Boss. I’m on it.” She assured him, as if he was somehow above these sorts of tasks.

“Ah. Very good.”

He tried not to seem bitter. Tina seemed to idolise him to a certain extent, and would likely never understand why he would look forward to more hands-on jobs.

“You can take it easy for the rest of the day. I’m sure you have something important to do.”

Making his way back to his office listlessly, Midas sighed to himself again.

It was days like this, when there wasn’t so much going on, that he found himself most unhappy. He almost preferred being stationed at the agency’s island office, because the risk of raids and infiltration kept him on his toes and kept his trigger finger warm. Days like this where he was suspended between tasks in some bizarre form of stasis tended to crush his spirit as they dragged on.

Arriving at his office and thinking about what Tina had said, he decided that he needed to relieve stress. If he was going to be left with some free time for the rest of the day, then he might as well spend it doing something that kept him from burning out.

He couldn’t figure out what to do, though.

After spending a few minutes reading through recent reports and news letters and then a few more taking a walk around headquarters, he ended up back in his office again. One thing led to another and he soon found himself digging around in his drawers.

There wasn’t exactly much in there that was of interest. He found a stash of decoys that he had forgotten about, which he had removed and set on his desk. Midas would figure out what to do with those later.

A few photographs in an envelope caught his attention, some taken when the organisation was first formed and others taken to celebrate achievements. There was even another envelope filled with photos that Skye had taken around the office – she had a strange affection for taking selfies with everybody, which Midas was only now starting to appreciate. He was especially fond of the ones where Brutus was caught in the background while eating or making an embarrassing facial expression.

After spending some time laughing and reminiscing, he opened another drawer that he hadn’t looked inside in a while. A small ball of yarn rolled into view with the motion, and Midas felt a bout of yearning sink into his heart. He missed Meowscles. If he could, he would spend the rest of the day with him.

As he felt his dick twitching to life in his pants, he wasn’t particularly surprised. Being left completely alone in his office with his boyfriend would normally only lead one way. Besides, when he was in a mentally tired mood like this the cure usually seemed to be a good hard fucking.

“Fuck…”

He put a golden palm over his groin and felt how hard he was through his pants. They were starting to feel a little too tight.

Getting up and walking over to his chair, he considered simply jerking off. Sure, stroking his own dick in his office wasn’t anywhere near as satisfying as having Meowscles’ large strong hands on him but it would do the job.

Then he remembered the decoys.

From using them in the field for reconnaissance he had learned that they were incredibly intuitive. They could create perfect replicas of any agent, which could take orders and mimic behaviours. An idea started creeping into his mind that he just couldn’t shake off.

It was definitely not an appropriate use of agency resources.

He picked up one of them, rolling it around in his hand and tossing it into the air a couple of times. Then, he picked up the other two in his other hand in a moment of imaginative lust. If he was going to go so far as to make one decoy, why not go all the way? He accessed the control panels on each device and set them to Meowscles’ data files.

Dropping into his chair, he let the three grenade-like devices land in his lap. There was a moment of hesitation as he considered what he was about to do. Then, after reminding himself that there was probably nothing immediately wrong with using an electronic device to aid masturbation he threw caution to the wind and pulled the pins.

As the grenades hit the carpet with a soft thud, clouds of smoke started to erupt from them as the decoys were spawned into existence.

They were almost perfect replicas, down to their adorable and goofy little faces. Of course, Midas had never been in a room with three identical clones of his boyfriend before. He was getting excited just thinking of the possibilities. The three large felines looked to him for orders, silently smiling at him as he stroked his chin and considered what he wanted first.

”Undress me.”

Immediately their powerful hands were on him, dragging him out of his chair and propping him up on the desk to sit. He opened the buttons on his waistcoat and one of the synthetic calicos immediately wrestled it off of him and tossed it to the floor.

One of them walked to the other side of the desk and pulled him down by his shoulders so that he was pinned on his back.

Midas moaned at how robotically forceful they were, eager to follow his orders and please him. As they tugged his pants open and started wriggling them off of his legs, he undid his own shirt. He didn’t want the thing ripped off of his body – it would cost dearly to replace it.

One of the decoys was already pulling his underwear down and he hissed as he felt cold air on his painfully hard cock. He removed his shirt, suddenly realising that he wasn’t sure what was even possible with these clones. He reached out and felt the groin of the one that was holding him down, finding that there was nothing there. That made sense enough, since he would have been scanned while still sheathed.

“Touch me. Get me off.” He blurted out, not entirely sure if they’d understand the instruction.

They took a moment to process his instructions, but eventually started to comply. One of them wrapped a large and surprisingly warm hand around his cock and started to slowly work his length while the other rubbed tenderly at his chest.

Midas let out a moan at the combined stimulation of their ministrations. These copies provided a surprisingly realistic simulation of a living thing, even seeming to breathe and purr as they serviced him.

“Oh, fuck— Meow…” He mumbled out his boyfriend’s nickname mindlessly as the hand on his cock started to squeeze him a little bit more. “Harder. Faster.”

The one behind him kept him firmly pinned to the desk by his wrists, staring down at him as he squirmed and gasped under their attention. Despite the fact it wasn’t even sentient his body couldn’t help but respond to the way it watched him.

He turned his gaze to the one that was fondling his chest and it stopped what it was doing, immediately waiting for his new orders.

“More.” He managed to blurt out before the hand on his cock started distracting him again.

The clone complied, rubbing at his nipples experimentally with its fingertips and observing how he reacted.

Soon enough, he found himself approaching orgasm. He moaned and mewled as they ruthlessly did as they were told.

“Faster. Fuck, yeah. Keep doing that.” Midas gasped, letting the artificial decoys finish him off.

He came with a whine onto his own stomach, thrashing and jolting as his orgasm crashed through his body. The three copies completely stopped moving, watching their master cum expressionlessly.

“That’s enough.” He whispered between panting breaths.

With that, they were abruptly dispatched via a few strong beams of light. Midas was left lying on his back, nude except for his socks and in a stretched out position that was undeniably debauched.

Now he missed his boyfriend even more. It was going to be a rough few days.


End file.
